


我要退休！

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “……我要退休。”“抱歉，刚才突发性耳背，你介意重复一下你刚才说的话吗？”“你明明就是在装傻，斯塔克。我说了，我要退休。”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	我要退休！

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年旧文搬运存档

“……我要退休。”

“抱歉，刚才突发性耳背，你介意重复一下你刚才说的话吗？”

“你明明就是在装傻，斯塔克。我说了，我要退休。”

“好吧这次我听清楚了，不过你真的没问题吗？脑子还好吗？上次任务造成的脑震荡恢复过来了吗？”

“斯塔克，你什么意思？”

“没有别的意思，就是在质疑你这句话的可信度而已。请允许我问一下，你为什么要退休？”

“这是我的个人选择，我不知道和你有什么关系，不过告诉你理由也无妨。”

“我洗耳恭听。”

“首先，我年纪已经不小了——”

“这话就不对了，你明明是我们团队里第二年轻的人。索尔比你大了一千多岁，队长早就过了在地铁上被礼貌让座的年纪，我和布鲁斯也都比你大了几岁。如果罗曼诺夫的档案是完全真实的——这点我强烈怀疑——那你就是第二年轻的，所以不要拿年龄不小了这点出来说事。”

“你这是在混淆概念，斯塔克。你拿我的年龄跟索尔还有队长比？你怎么不对路边只能活一个夏天的知了说‘小伙子，加油和我一样长寿’呢？而且你不得不承认干我们这个工作的，如果不是能活一千岁或者特别有钱，通常活不过四十岁。我明年四十，所以想卡点退休。”

“好吧我承认这个理由还算可靠，还有吗？”

“当然有了，你刚才还问我脑震荡好没好，这就是第二个理由，太危险了。无论你还是队长都说过无数次，我是队伍里唯一的普通人，我必须各种注意，而且你也许注意到了，我的地心引力似乎特别大，经常从高的地方跳下来。我只能说，在曼哈顿的人行道上摔成一摊肉酱绝对不是我向往的死法，所以我想在自己把所有运气都用光之前赶紧退休。”

“你知道每年全世界有多少人死于车祸吗？”

“五十万，一百万，谁知道？你突然提这个干什么？”

“光去年一年就超过了一百万。我的观点在于，每次作战都像神经病一样从楼顶跳下来绝对不是你最有可能的死法，因为至少我们总会接住你，而我的盔甲，会飞的索尔以及咆哮的大家伙可比任何一辆汽车都安全多了。你难道就能保证自己退休以后不会出事？——当然我不是在暗示什么，但对于普通人来说能出事的地方也实在太多了。”

“……所以呢？”

“所以呢？！就算你退休了，开着车去公路旅行，噗——掉下悬崖了，没人救你；在家里做饭忘掉天然气——天然气中毒了没人救你；被邻居家养的马蜂围攻了肿成烤熟的马铃薯——还是没人救你。你自己想想看吧，能有多少种非战斗死亡的可能？”

“我是个训练有素的特工，斯塔克，而且我经历过很多次远比汽车掉下悬崖或者天然气中毒更危险的事，我懂怎么自救，不需要你担心。再说了我为什么会和养蜂人当邻居？事实证明养蜂人不是心理变态就是在追捕心理变态，我一定会离他们远远的。”

“好吧，那你告诉我，假如你真退休了，你准备干什么？”

“先把我攒了整整二十年的休假一口气用掉，然后走一步看一步呗。”

“假设你休假整整一年，因为我觉得这是一个人能忍受躺在太阳伞下不动或者在山里钓鱼的最长时限，然后呢？除了射箭以及你在神盾学到的这一系列应用范围很窄的技能之外，你还会什么？你能进行什么职业养活自己？”

“话说在前头，我会的东西可多了。你也许不知道，斯塔克，但我在世界各地完成各种各样奇怪任务的时候也顺便考了不少证。你应该不知道我有潜水证，厨师证，化妆师证，高空跳伞证，建筑师证，训狗师证，小学奥林匹克数学辅导员证，专业桑巴舞培训师证，甚至接受过美国陆军的专业拆弹训练吧？对了，我还会射箭，而且还是全世界最好的神射手。等着吧，说不定下届奥运会你就能在电视上看到我捂着胸口高唱星条旗，而我的一左一右两个韩国手下败将痛哭流涕。”

“我的确没想到你有这么多才多艺，我只有一点要问你，你考虑过报税这个问题吗？”

“……什么？”

“看吧，我就知道没有。报税啊，每个爱唱星条旗的美国公民都更爱干的事，亲手上交自己的一部分工资好让神盾的天空航母别每周都掉下来一次。我敢说你这辈子都没自己报过税，来神盾之前你连个人所得都是违法的，更别提交税，来神盾后有专人替你考虑这个问题，而你加入复仇者之后就由斯塔克集团专门的税务师帮你解决，所以你从来没经历过每年一次的人间地狱。”

“你是在鄙视我数学学不好还是别的，嗯？”

“没有任何鄙视的意思，我只是在说，事实上，你没经历过的事情多了去了。我不是在贬低你的人生经历，但你的确一直过着很单纯的人生，从马戏团到街头，再从街头到神盾，你这辈子都一直在和暴力事件打交道。你确定你能说退休就退休，安下心成为一个普通人？你能玩高尔夫的时候十八杆十八洞还不觉得烦？你能在邻居家来了小偷的时候忍住不亲自上前制服对方，然后彻底暴露你的身份再搬家？”

“我不需要打高尔夫也不需要帮助一直在你嘴里奇形怪状的邻居，我只需要找个瓦尔登湖一样的地方彻底隐居，让你们谁也找不到我就行了。”

“然后干嘛，写诗拯救美国现代诗坛吗？等等，题目我都给你起好了——《新瓦尔登湖》，克林特•巴顿著：‘今天在湖畔散步/看到一只破鸟不停咕咕/我隔着五百米一箭射死了破鸟/让你再在湖畔咕咕’。”

“没想到你竟然有虐待动物的倾向，我该警告队长他们了。”

“别打岔，我还没说完。你刚才说你准备找个谁也找不到你的地方隐居，意思是我们也找不到你咯？那万一你隐居的地方再次爆发大规模外星人入侵怎么办？假设这次外星人不再挑纽约伦敦这种大都市，而是决定破坏几个人迹罕至的山头田园，正好挑上你隐居的地方怎么办？我们怎么知道你在哪里又该怎么通知你？看着我的眼睛告诉我，你觉得在外星人入侵的时候，是待在荒无人烟的地方安全，还是待在全世界最强大设备最先进的复仇者总部安全？”

“好吧，你说呢有道理，那我待在纽约附近总行了吧？这样总方便通知我了吧？”

“你知道现在纽约房价有多贵吗？连队长都买不起布鲁克林的房子了，他之前租的那个还是神盾偷偷买通房东给他打的老人公寓折。现在神盾也没了，也没人给你打折了，你忍心把辛辛苦苦大半辈子攒下来的钱全都花在房费上？”

“好吧，既然你对我的所有计划和理由都提出反驳，那请您告诉我？大天才，如果我执意要退休，我该怎么办？”

“我只有一个回答。”

“您说。”

“当然是住在全世界能源最清洁安保最严密科技最高端环境最优美的大厦套房啦。”

“你的意思是说……这里？复仇者大厦？”

“不然呢，你以为我说的自由女神像的火炬顶端，你用风能发电吗？”

“你意识到我在问你退休之后的选择吧？”

“你怎么退休就不能待在这里了？我们虽然还没有养老部门，到这也就是我一个电话的事情啊。”

“所以说，你们出去打外星人，我在大厦干什么，打XBox上的外星人？”

“你刚才说你有厨师证的，人尽其能咯。”

“……好吧，我彻底服气了，斯塔克。我就问你一句话，你就这么舍不得我走吗？”

“对啊，不然你以为我这么大清早和你扯这么多废话干什么啊，很喜欢听自己的声音吗？”

“对，你就是很喜欢听自己的声音……还有你能放手让我下床了嘛？我从十分钟前就开始尿急了——行，我发誓不退休，不在你前面退休，行了吧？你再不放手我尿你睡裤上了喂。”


End file.
